Image vs. Capcom: Heroes of Next Generation
Image vs. Capcom: Heroes of Next Generation (画像VSカプコン：次世代の英雄 Imejiko vs. Kapukon: Hirozu obu Nyukesuto Jyenereshon) is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and this is a spin-off of Marvel vs Capcom franchise. It also features Capcom's very own popular characters, and there's more characters from American comic book company with a darker edge franchise of Image Comics. This one's going to be the upcoming installment of the Vs. series franchise from Capcom. It is set for releases on both for PS3, and Xbox 360 consoles. Name: Image vs. Capcom: Heroes of Next Generation Genre: Fighting Platform: PlayStation 4, Arcade, and Xbox One Number of Players: 1-2 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: Capcom, MT Framework Release Date: TBA Plot: ??? Gameplay Same old Gameplay Appeared in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in the last installment of the video game just like Marvel vs Capcom series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", any system that's a modified version of earlier systems (let's mention Playstation 2, X-Box, & the original classic Sega Dreamcast just to name a few) seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom, & Capcom vs. SNK games & the third installment sequel to Marvel vs Capcom 3. The aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. It's the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models what you see in Street Fighter 4 franchise always the same as opposed to the same old two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. There's this one final boss in the game reveal's the Phlegethonyarre (more similar to Galactus as the final boss in Marvel vs Capcom 3). Playable Characters Downloadable Content Characters Ultimate Image vs. Capcom Pre-Order Pack (From Gamestop) Pre-Order Pack (From Best Buy) Voice Actors English Version Kyle Hebert - Ryu Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Ricochet Travis Willingham - Alex, Charlie Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper, Cyblade Matt Riedy - Mike Hagger Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine Reuben Langdon - Dante Danielle Burgio - Trish, Ballistic Darrel Guilbeau - Viewtiful Joe Dave Mallow - Akuma Dan Woren - Arthur Chelsea Curto - Saki Omokane Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero, Smasher Christopher Corey Smith - Jin Saotome Keith Szarabajka - Savage Dragon Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ton Pooh, Supervision D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker, Stryker Dee Bradley Baker - Necro Keith David - Spawn Dan Gilvezan - The Badger Fred Tatasciore - Badrock Steve Blum - Violator Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Impact Jamie Marchi - Witchblade Richard Epcar - Cyberface Nolan North - Super Patriot, Hayato Kanzaki Jesse Head - Firebreather Megan Hollingshead - Aphrodite IX Patrick Seitz - Marcus Antares David Gazzana - Knightsabre Karen Strassman - Wratihborn Sumalee Montano - Psilence Corey Burton - Mr. Gone T. J. Storm - Strider Hiryu Will Friedle - Batsu Terence J. Rotolo - Frank West James Patrick Stuart - The Darkness David Sobolov - Malebolgia Michael Haley - The Maxx Josh Keaton - Wayne Holden John Driscoll - Announcer Noam Jenkins - Aiden Pearce Troy Baker - Booker DeWitt Japanese Version Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li Mie Sonozaki - Crimson Viper Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Hagger Takaya Kuroda - Nathan Spencer Hiroki Touchi - Chris Redfield Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante, Charlie Atsuko Tanaka - Trish Tomokazu Seki - Viewful Joe Tesu Inada - Arthur, Hayato Kanzaki Ryotaro Okiayu - Zero Houko Kuwashima - Saki Omokane Joji Nakata - Albert Wesker Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine Yuji Ueda - Strider Hiryu Crew: Talisen Jaffe, Keythe Farley - Casting, ADR, and Voice Directors Stages: Category:Video games Category:Upcoming Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action Category:Fighting video game Category:Image Comics Category:Entertainment Category:Vs. Capcom series